gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Lapis Lazuli
Lapis Lazuli is a former Homeworld Gem, and an original Gem created by Steven Universe. Personality While she is playful and friendly with Steven Universe, Lapis Lazuli is bitter and mistrusting towards the Crystal Gems, believing they care more about the Earth than their own kind, likely due to their being unaware for so many years about her captivity in a mirror. When confronted with an enemy more powerful than herself, she displays a pacifistic approach. She believes that putting up a struggle can only make the situation worse. In "The Message", she delivers a frantic message to Steven about the approaching invasion, begging him not to put up a fight. In "Jail Break", she gives similar advice when Steven stumbled across her, mentioning Homeworld might go easy on them if they follow orders. However, Lapis can change into an aggressive being if necessary. She expresses an overwhelming desire to return home, going as far as to use one of the Earth's oceans to create a giant water construct for the purpose of using it as a lift in order to get closer. In doing so, she shows that she can be rather inconsiderate and indifferent, as she does not care about the human race or the Earth. Overall, Lapis is a passionate Gem who doesn't hesitate to fight anyone who stands against her, but is thankful to Steven for releasing her and then healing her gem after all that she did to him. Lapis is also portrayed as being a martyr, loyal to Steven and willing to suffer if it means protecting him from Jasper or any danger in addition to Malachite. However, she is also shown to be very stubborn and hesitant in cooperating or accepting help from others unless she has no other choice, seen in both "Jail Break", when she refuses to be set free by Steven, and "Chille Tid," where she is reluctant to give the Crystal Gems her location for them to find her and aid in the situation. Appearance Cracked Lapis, after being freed from her mirror prison, has dark-blue skin and shoulder-length, navy-blue hair in a hairstyle similar to Pearl's. She wears a flowing, navy-blue skirt, which is knee-length with a downward-facing navy-blue triangle. She also wears a backless, dull-blue and navy-blue halter crop-top with an upward-facing dark-blue triangle that ties into a blue ribbon on the back of her shoulders, and goes barefoot. She was shown to have pupil-less, mirror-like eyes containing no irises. Current After her gemstone was healed by Steven, her skin color changed to sky blue, her hair and dress to medium-blue and she was also shown to have navy-blue irises, along with wings made of water which she can extend and retract at will. Malachite Realm Stuck in a fusion with Jasper, Lapis retains the same outfit she normally wears, just it's tinted sea-foam green. Her diamonds, however, are black-colored instead of being navy-blue. She has numerous bruises and scrapes across her body and her hair is ruffled and messy, due to constantly fighting with Jasper over control of Malachite. Abilities Lapis possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shape-shifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. She is mentally strong, as she is able to overtake Jasper when they are fused. Fusions * When fused with Ice they form Aqua Aura * When fused with Ruby they form Iolite * When fused with Jasper they form Malachite * When fused with Rose Quartz or Steven Universe they form Chalcedony * When fused with Pearl they form Rainbow Moonstone * When fused with Ruby and Sapphire they form Tanzanite * When fused with Jasper and Ice they form Moss Agate * When fused with Ice and Sapphire they form Lavendulan * When fused with Peridot and Ice they form Vauxite * When fused with Rose Quartz and Ice they form Aurichalcite * When fused with Ruby (Eyeball), Jasper, and Ice they form Carpholite * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, and Ice they form Wendwilsonite * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst, and Jasper they form Kosmochlor * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, Amethyst, Jasper, Peridot, Rose Quartz, and Ice they form Neptunite * When fused with Bismuth, Jasper, Peridot, Sapphire, Ruby, Amethyst, and Pearl they form The Crystal Gem Unique Abilities * Hydrokinesis: Lapis appears to have immense power over water and liquid material, demonstrated by her ability to divide a path through the sea and form the entire ocean into a space elevator. * Flight: When Lapis' gemstone was healed, it was shown that Lapis can fly using Wings water-wings that extend from her gemstone. These particular water constructs can propel her at high velocities as an evasive maneuver or transport her to Homeworld as a method of transportation. She is fast enough to get to Homeworld in less than a year, possibly a month. * Water Generation: In addition to manipulating existing liquid, Lapis can generate a certain amount of water from her gem. This was demonstrated when she summoned her water wings, as they extended from her gemstone instead of forming from the water below. * Water Constructs: Lapis is capable of forming water into various constructs that she can control. She has shown to form hands out of water that she can use to smite enemies or use as a platform. She is also able to form chains to entangle or trap enemies with. * Water-Walking: Lapis can walk on water, an ability she shares with Pearl, Opal, and Lion. * Hydromimicry: Lapis can use her control over water to create flawless, powerful water-clones of her enemies. The clones appear to possess the same fighting styles as the originals, as demonstrated by water Garnet's strength and water Amethyst's constant shape-shifting. They also have the ability to regenerate when damaged and even split to create new clones, making them effectively invincible against most attacks. The only thing that has been shown damaging them was a sound wave from Steven's shield. She showed her ability to imitate when she was trapped inside the mirror. Regenerations Gemology Gemstone Information * Lapis Lazuli, by definition, is a rock primarily composed of lazurite, calcite, and pyrite. * Lapis Lazuli is a birthstone of September, along with Sapphire. It is also assigned to the planet Jupiter. * Lapis Lazuli is considered to be fairly tough, but it is also fairly soft at 5-6 on the Mohs scale. * Lapis Lazuli is considered a stone of truth and friendship. * Lapis Lazuli in crystal healing is associated with intuition, psychic abilities, and astral projection. * Lapis Lazuli can be substituted by dyed jasper. * Lapis Lazuli's chemical formula is Na3Ca(Si3Al3)O12S•CaCO3•FeS2. This is because lapis lazulis are made of: ** Lazurite (Na3Ca(Si3Al3)O12S) ** Calcite (CaCO3) ** Pyrite (FeS2) * Lapis Lazuli were normally associated with power and gods, even being found in statues of gods. This matches with Lapis's overwhelming power as a single Gem who is able to fight three other Gems (one being a fusion) to a standstill even with her own gemstone cracked. * Dreaming of Lapis Lazuli gemstones foretells faithful love, which perfectly aligns with Lapis's interactions with Steven's dreams. * Lapis Lazuli will become damaged when submersed in water, mirroring the destructive Malachite deteriorating at the bottom of the ocean. Gemstone Gallery Ruby and Lapis Lazuli fusing.png|Lapis and Ruby Crushes.png|Ice bubbling Jasper,Lapis Lazuli and Amethyst Ice Garnet and Lapis Lazuli relationships.png|Fusion Box:Garnet,Ice and Lapis Lazuli Lapis Lazuli and Orange Sapphire.png|Orange Sapphire and Lapis Lazuli Garnet and Lapis Lazuli dance.png|Lapis Lazuli and Garnet dancing Lapis-withoutwings-deko.png Lapis_Lazuli_Baseball_by_King.png|Lapis (Hit the Diamond) Lapis_Baseball'd_PNG.png|Lapis as Bob LapizzaLazuliByTisAndAksa.png Lapis_Lazuli_Night_by_King.png|Lapis Lazuli with wings Tumblr_nykikbJKD41twg4wto1_500.png Category:Gems Category:Lapis Lazulis Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Gems Category:Characters